


Fall to Grace

by Prentice



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Hidden Soul Mark, Implied Relationships, Pre-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina had always believed that meeting Ichabod when she did was truly a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall to Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a soul mates kick lately. I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Katrina had always believed that meeting Ichabod when she did was truly a blessing. Sweet, kind, and solicitous, he had wooed her without trying; building promising foundations with subtle looks, kind words, and a quietude that most did not possess. It had been – revelatory – for her, to see how different life could be with someone who was as intrinsically chivalrous as he was, even in the face of her own continued duplicity.

Even so, she never forgot where she came from or what was in her heart – or on her skin. There, on the base of her ankle, where the skin was tender and soft, was a name. The name that all witches carried upon them; branded by a name that was in their better hearts, their deepest souls.

Hers was no exception.

With bubbling curving loops, that name – _her_ _name_ – settled inside the depths of her bosom, sacred and profane and so very precious that not even her beloved Ichabod knew of it. She had hid it well, first with mere trickery – a streak of mud that never quite washed away; hose that bunched, gathered, and obscured – and then with further enchantments – layer upon layer of them; small spells that would misdirect and fool the eye. She could not risk – _would not_ risk – this name falling into another’s hands.

Be they Moloch’s, the Horseman’s, or even Ichabod’s, she would protect it to her last breath. Fight with every bit of her strength and will to safeguard this precious piece of herself. This perfect little name that she always ached at the sight of, fingers trembling as she brushed against it.

It burned inside of her, sometimes, that name. Consumed her thoughts and her attention, dictated her actions without clear intention. She – wanted a better world for that name – for the person who was _attached_ to that name.

She wanted smiles and laughter and sunshine and not the dark pull of whatever Moloch had planned. It was impossible, she knew, to fully ensure this. Life was not so easily managed and whether she liked it or not, there would be dark days ahead.

That didn’t mean she didn’t want it, though. Didn’t mean that she couldn’t at least try to make things better. To do her duty, so that whether or not she was there to see it, _Grace Abagail Mills_ , the beautiful sinful name that wove its way like tiny vines along her skin, would have the life that she deserved.

She only hoped – prayed to the powers that guided her craft – that she didn’t do more harm than good and that Grace – _her_ Grace – would forgive her if she did.

 


End file.
